1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cigarette lighter adapters for a cellular telephone or the like, and more particularly to adapters that adapt electrical components for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Cellular telephones are extremely popular and are being used by a larger segment of the population hand-held cellular telephones may be used by their owners either in or outside of vehicles. When the telephone is one that is normally carried by the user, an adapter is required to run the telephone off of the vehicle electrical power rather than the telephone battery. The present invention is directed to a cigarette lighter adapter for an electronic device, such as a cellular telephone, featuring finger gripping portions and cord protection means.
The prior art describes a number of adapters that permit operation of various electronic devices from the electrical power source of a vehicle, particularly from the cigarette lighter within a vehicle. These adapters all share certain common components. The present invention is not focused on such common components as it is directed to a cord protection means which has been absent from the prior art, which facilitates a user to remove the adapter from the vehicle cigarette lighter without damage to the adapter cord. Particularly the invention provides a gripping means which protects the cord of the adapter from damage. In prior art without such means, a user could be tempted to remove the adapter from the socket of the cigarette lighter by pulling on the cord, and thereby tension exerted on the cord could be damaging to the internal components of the adapter.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved gripping means for a cigarette lighter adapter.
A specific feature of the invention to provide a cord protection means for a cigarette lighter adapter.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cigarette light adapter for a cellular telephone with a separate grip portion that provides a textured surface for a user to grip.
A specific object of the invention is to provide a separate finger gripping portion which a user can grip with a finger and further provide the advantage of protecting the adapter cord from being pulled or damaged.
It is another object of the invention to provide an insulated grip portion adapter.